Force unleached 2
Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II :"Uncertain your future is... find yourself you must." :―Yoda to Starkillersrc Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II is the follow up to ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'', and was announced at the 2009 Spike Video Game Awards on December 12, 2009.5 The story still takes place between Episode III: Revenge of the Sith and Episode IV: A New Hope. It takes place half a year after the first Force Unleashed video game. edit Story After Galen Marek's death aboard the first Death Star, Darth Vader attempts to bring him back by taking his body to Kamino to have him cloned. His motive is to have the perfect Sith Warrior. Marek is once again trained under Vader, being told that he is one of the many attempts to clone his original self, and that all the others had gone insane, leading the clone to doubt his mental stability. But when he experiences a vision that shows Vader betraying his original self, he finally chooses to escape Kamino by stealing Vader's TIE Fighter and begins to experience memories of a life he does not remember living. The fugitive tracks down General Rahm Kota, who has been captured by the Empire and is being held on Cato Neimoidia for execution in the palace of Baron Tarko. He must fight his way through the opulent domain, and then proceeds to rescue Kota after a seven-day gladiatorial ordeal. Tarko then releases the Gorog, the giant creature featured in the teaser trailer. Marek also travels to Dagobah, after it was mentioned by Kota, and it stuck in the clone's mind. As the game progresses, Kota begins to wonder about the origin of the clone, stating that Jedi and Sith cannot be cloned. After this, the clone begins to question the same thing as well.2 edit Promotion Promotion Galen Marek cloneEnlargeGalen Marek cloneThe first trailer depicts a hooded man walking along a hall, apparently oblivious to the fact that he is using the Force to destroy everything around him while the voices of Yoda and Darth Vader are speaking about the light and dark sides' paths. As the voices conflict, the man appears to become more confused and frustrated, as the destruction he leaves in his wake becomes more chaotic. The man stops when the voice of Juno Eclipse is heard. He stops destroying the hallway, and as he lowers his hood, he appears to be Galen Marek. He enters an arena on Cato Neimoidia while a dead rancor is thrown in the air and lands near him. A Gorog then appears from the gate and Galen charges his Force lightning before firing it at the massive beast. He subsequently pulls out two blue lightsabers and jumps onto the beast. The background fades and the lightsabers become the Roman numeral "II" behind the Force Unleashed logo. [1] The game was also advertised by its own website featuring the trailer and the press release from LucasArts. On May 26, the website was modified to feature a first-person perspective of someone in a Cloning tank, known as Subject 1157. The tank featured a holographic display where users could click on and play minigames which periodically unleash visions. In two medical entrys, there are passwords to unlock: KAMINO and JUNO1. The second trailer was premiered on June 11, 2010. It shows Starkiller chained to the floor surrounded by stormtroopers. Darth Vader tells him he has served his purpose and he has no more need for the apprentice. Ordering his execution, Vader walks out. As the stormtroopers move in for the kill, Starkiller grasps his chains and the lights go out. He jumps around and takes out the troopers one by one. Walking into the hallway, Starkiller meets more troopers and an armored flamethrower droid, which he destroys by splitting the gas tank on it's rear and firing Force lightning into the escaping gas, causing an explosion. He then meets more troopers and a giant four-legged walker, all of which he mercilessly destroys, vaporizing a large number with a violent Force repulse. He declares he has something to fight for, and no one, not even Vader, can stop him. Meanwhile, levels below, Vader stares at cloning tanks, and one of the clones wakes up. edit Characters *'Sam Witwer' as Galen Marek/Starkiller4—The only character to physically appear in the first trailer. This Starkiller the only stable clone of the original, with Galen's memories returning to him during scientific experiments on Kamino.6 *'Matthew Sloan' as Darth Vader6— Returning as master to Starkiller, Vader has created a more obedient copy of his former apprentice, surprised at Starkiller's turn at the end of the last game. *'Tom Kane' as Yoda6— Galen Marek will meet Yoda when he travels to Dagobah.[source?] *'Sam Witwer' as Darth Sidious[source?] *'Nathalie Cox' as Juno Eclipse *'Cully Fredrickson' as Rahm Kota *'David W. Collins' as PROXY[source?]The original McQuarrie Starkiller available for play exclusively in the special collector's edition edit Gameplay A new fighting style has been revealed which shows a more realistic style of fighting. As well, the targeting reticule has been shown, which is more precise and is now more defined. Also, lightsaber dismemberment has been confirmed. The Force powers from the last game will return with a couple new ones. One of these is the mind trick, which makes enemies fight along side you or run off a ledge killing themselves, depending on the situation.[source?] Anyone who purchases the collectors' steel box special edition of the game will have the opportunity to play as the "original Starkiller" as designed by Ralph McQuarrie in early drafts of Star Wars.7 edit Characters *'Sam Witwer' as Galen Marek/Starkiller4—The only character to physically appear in the first trailer. This Starkiller the only stable clone of the original, with Galen's memories returning to him during scientific experiments on Kamino.6 *'Matthew Sloan' as Darth Vader6— Returning as master to Starkiller, Vader has created a more obedient copy of his former apprentice, surprised at Starkiller's turn at the end of the last game. *'Tom Kane' as Yoda6— Galen Marek will meet Yoda when he travels to Dagobah.[source?] *'Sam Witwer' as Darth Sidious[source?] *'Nathalie Cox' as Juno Eclipse *'Cully Fredrickson' as Rahm Kota *'David W. Collins' as PROXY[source?]The original McQuarrie Starkiller available for play exclusively in the special collector's edition edit Gameplay A new fighting style has been revealed which shows a more realistic style of fighting. As well, the targeting reticule has been shown, which is more precise and is now more defined. Also, lightsaber dismemberment has been confirmed. The Force powers from the last game will return with a couple new ones. One of these is the mind trick, which makes enemies fight along side you or run off a ledge killing themselves, depending on the situation.[source?] Anyone who purchases the collectors' steel box special edition of the game will have the opportunity to play as the "original Starkiller" as designed by Ralph McQuarrie in early drafts of Star Wars.7 Force Unleached 2 Traler thumb|310px|left